Yamato's Birthday
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yamato. Dan itulah yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk membalas dendam kepadanya karena 1 hal yang amat ia benci. Spesial buat Yamato ultah yang jatuh pada tanggal 10 Agustu!


Yo! New Oneshot fic again! (males banget buat lanjutin multichapter)

Today is very spesial day in my life. Is Yamato Birthday (and me to)

Gak nyangka bisa sama hari ulang tahunnya! 3

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me (Hatake-sama/ Hata Yamato-sama)

**Yamato's Birthday**

_**Team 7 version**_

"HUUUAAAA!" teriak Naruto melengking tajam ke jagat raya. "Yamato-taichou!" teriak Naruto lagi kepada Yamato yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan wajah terornya. Kali ini dari dalam pohon. Tim 7 minus Kakashi sedang berlatih bersama di arena latihan nomor 4 entah apa yang mereka latih. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Sialnya, Naruto kaget karena melihat wajah teror Yamato yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di batang pohon yang ia pukul itu. Untung saja tidak menggunakan rasenggan.

"Naruto bisa kaget juga ya bila begini," kata Yamato keluar dari pohon itu.

"Siapa saja juga akan kaget kalau melihat yang begituan tiba-tiba saja muncul!" teriak Naruto tak terima. Sementara itu Sakura dan Sai hanya diam saja sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya memang hanya Naruto saja yang ketakutan. Karena siapa lagi yang bisa nembus kayu dan berwajah seperti itu di Konoha?

"Iya iya. Tapi Naruto memang lucu jika di ajak becanda. Tapi bila dipikirkan lagi... Menyedihkan sekali bila seorang shinobi bisa takut dan terkejut karena hal-hal yang sedemikian rupa. Seharusnya Naruto yang sudah 'sering' melihat tidak takut bukan? *sight."

"Memang benar sih," komentar Sakura.

"Setuju," ucap Sai sambil terus menggambar.

"APA!" Naruto tambah kesal saja. "Lihat saja aku yang akan mengerjai Yamato-taichou sampai Yamato-taichou menangis ketakutan!"

"Oh... begitu..." kata Yamato sekali lagi mengeluarkan wajah terornya tepat di hadapan muka Naruto. Untuk sekali lagi Naruto berteriak dan akhirnya pingsan di tempat. "Loh? Pingsan?" Yamato nampak kebingungan melihat reaksi Naruto yang pingsan itu. Karena biasanya tidak sampai pingsan.

"Sudah biarkan saja... nanti juga bangun," kata Sakura cuek.

"Setuju," kata Sai.

"Kalian ini sebagai teman kenapa bisa seperti ini?" kata Yamato bingung sambil terseyum pahit. Memang Naruto sangat menyedihkan. Terutama dengan jawaban seperti ini...

"Sudah terbiasa bila ia melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh," jawab Sakura dan Sai. Yamato kembali diam lalu menatap Naruto. Seingatnya ketika ia berada dalam tim ANBU bersama Kakashi, tidak pernah ada anggota tim yang seperti mereka. Tapi ada kalanya memang benar. Naruto itu bodoh.

"Baiklah! Latihan hari ini selesai. Dan tolong siapa saja bangunkan Naruto!" perintah Yamato.

"Biar aku saja..." jawab Sakura mendekati Naruto.

"Lebih baik jangan..." kata Yamato pelan. "Karena..." Yamato memberi jeda sejenak ketika Sakura melancarkan tenaga luar biasa dan memukul Naruto hingga tanah dii bawahnya retak dan lebih parahnya hancur. "Dia pasti akan berakhir di rumah sakit..." lanjut Yamato.

"Setuju," kata Sai.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu!" teriak Yamato dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tolong aku..." ucap Naruto setengah sekarat.

* * *

><p>Naruto terbangun di rumah sakit sambil memegangi pipinya yang terbalut oleh kapas dan sedikit plester. Di sampingnya sudah ada Sakura yang menemani Naruto sambil membaca gulungan yang berisi tata cara pengobatan.<p>

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Naruto.

"Kau sudah sadar? Maaf tadi aku memukulmu terlalu kencang. Ku pikir kau akan segera bangun tapi ternyata... yang pastinya aku minta maaf," kata Sakura dengan ekspresi menyesal. Naruto langsung saja mengangguk dengan senang hati. Bahkan sudah bisa menyengir walau pipinya terlihat masih tersiksa. "Oh ya Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuat Yamato-taichou menangis ketakutan?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Ini namanya pembalasan. Tapi... jika dia tahu bisa-bisa..." Naruto membayangkan Yamato yang akan mencincangnya habis atau menggepengkannya menggunakan elemen kayu. Bisa dilihat ekspresi Yamato yang marah dan serba menakutkan. "Pasti sangat menyeramkan..." Naruto kembali merinding dengan wajah pucat.

"Tapi... Yamato-taichou tidak akan marah bila di hari spesialnya," kata Sakura lagi. Naruto terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Sakura. Sakura tahu akan itu lalu menunjukan sebuah kertas dengan foto Yamato di sana. Naruto membaca kertas itu dan terbelak kaget lalu menatap Sakura yang terseyum.

"Hari ini... ulang tahunnya Yamato-taichou!" kata Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya. Tadi Sai yang memberi tahu aku. Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka. Tapi kalau hari ini Naruto bisa mengerjai Yamato-taichou sepuasnya. Dan juga... aku sedikit tertarik nih," kata Sakura dan keduanya mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan sekali. Aura itu berhenti ketika mereka mendengar Sai membuka jendela kamar rawat Naruto dan main masuk ke dalam.

"Jika memang begitu... aku sudah mendapatkan informasi jadwal Yamato pada hari ini. Aku juga ingin membantu. Tapi... apa tidak terlalu kejam bila kalian akan mengerjainya hingga... seperti itu. Ini hari ulang tahunnya 'kan?" kata Sai.

"Tenang saja... aku bila begitu kita buat saja pesta perayaan ulang tahun untuk Yamato-taichou. Tidak terlalu jahat bukan?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Tapi tadi... aura kalian..."

"Iya 'kan?" ancam Naruto dengan aura membunuh membuat Sai terdiam. Naruto memberi tanda agar Sai mendekat ke arahnya juga tanda kepada Sakura. "Jadi begini..." bisik Naruto kepada 2 patner 1 timnya itu. Setelah itu Naruto tertawa licik. "Lihat saja Yamato taichou... kishishishi!" ucap Naruto penuh arti.

* * *

><p>Yamato sedang berjalan menuju gedung hokage. Katanya ia akan mendapat misi. Bahkan tanpa rasa curiga, Yamato memasuki ruangan hokage. Sebelumnya tentu saja mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.<p>

"Hokage-sama..." panggil Yamato.

"Ah! Yamato."

"Misi?"

"Begitulah... ada seorang yang meminta untuk menjaga tanamannya dari... kucing. Ya begitulah ia memanggilnya. Karena kebetulan juga ia menanam tanaman _catnip. _Jadi kau harus bisa mengusir kucing itu dari kebunnya. Misi ini cukup mudah untuk shinobi sepertimu," jelas Tsunade sambil melihat kertas-kertas misi. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada misi seperti ini ya...?' batin Tsunabe.

"Baik. Akan saya laksanakan," jawab Yamato.

"Tu-tunggu dulu..." perkataan Tsunade terpotong ketika Shizune membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya. Tsunade mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Yamato meninggalkan ruangannya dengan sedikit tanda tanya.

"Baru kali ini aku harus berurusan dengan kucing. Memang kucing seperti apa yang sangat mengganggu..." kata Yamato memikirkan bagaimana bentuk kucing yang seperti ukuran kucing normal. Tapi kalau meminta bantuan darinya itu berati kucingnya ada banyak. Itulah yang ada di benak Yamato. Dan karena itulah Tsunade dan Shizune tertawa di dalam kantor hokage memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada diri Yamato dan berharap bahwa Yamato akan setidaknya baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Yamato berjalan di sebuah jalanan setapak yang hanya menuju sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar maupun kecil. Yamato mengamati sekelilingnya. Memang benar banyak tanaman <em>catnip <em>yang di tanam. Dalam benak Yamato, orang yang menanam tanaman sebanyak ini pasti lelah bila harus merawat tanaman yang begitu banyak itu. Luas kebun tanaman _catnip _itu hampir sama dengan 5 petak sawah. Perbedaannya tidak ada lumpur dan orang-orangan sawah.

Yamato mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Tak lama, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan nampaklah ibu-ibu bulat dengan pakaian norak berwarna-warni dengan rambut konde besar dan ada rambut putih lurus di tengah-tengahnya. Bahkan Yamato sempat shok ketika ia di peluk oleh wanita tersebut.

"Akhirnya! Datang juga!" kata wanita aneh itu masih memeluk setengah mencekik Yamato kemudian ia melepaskannya dan menatap dengan mata tajam. "Kau harus bisa mengusir kucing itu dari kebunku! Kalau tidak akan ada eksekuensinya!" kata wanita itu lagi sambil mengepal tangannya terus memukul kursi kayu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Wajah Yamato tambah shok saja melihat kejadian itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Ba-baiklah..." jawab Yamato mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah! Kucing itu ada di gua dalam hutan di sana!" tunjuk wanita itu. Yamato membungkuk lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Yamato dengan tergesa-gesa melompati pohon-pohon yang lebat itu dengan cepat.

"Memangnya ada kucing yang tinggal di dalam goua?" gumam Yamato pelan kemudian berhenti di sebuah cabang pohon yang dekat dengan mulut goa besar sekali. Yamato perlahan mendekati pintu goa itu walaupun ia tidak masuk. "Apa benar kucing bisa tinggal di sini...?" Yamato semakin penasaran dan tidak yakin akan hal ini. Lalu dari dalam, terlihat mata kuning yang mencolok membuat Yamato siap siaga. Mata itu semakin mendekat dan ternyata yang keluar adalah seekor kucing dengan ukuran normal berwarna hitam. Yamato menurunkan sikap siaganya dan melihat kucing itu dari dekat.

"Ternyata memang kucing." Yamato berjongkok dan mengelus kepala kucing itu. Lalu ia merasakan masih ada kehadiran mahluk di depannya. Yamato menoleh ke atas dan melihat kucing berukuran besar berwarna sama. Yamato perlahan berjalan mundur sambil terus mengamati kucing itu. "Itu pasti ibumu..."

"MEEEOWWRR!" raung kucing besar itu dan dengan begitu Yamato berlari sambil di kejar oleh kucing tersebut.

"Ini bukan kucing biasa!" kata Yamato di tengah pelariannya. Yamato mencoba menahan kucing itu menggunakan elemen kayu tapi tenaganya terlalu besar hingga berhasil mematahkan kayu-kayu itu. Kucing itu akan segera menyerangnya dengan cara yang brutal sekali kelihatannya. Yamato menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dari jalur pelarian kucing itu. Tapi kucing itu terus berlari dan Yamato baru tersadar bahwa kucing itu menuju kebun _catnip _milik wanita aneh itu. "GAWAAT!" Yamato segera mengejar kucing itu. Ketika sudah dekat, Yamato menggunakan elemen kayu dan melapisi rumah itu hingga kedap suara. Sementara kucing itu sudah menginjak-injak, berguling-guling, dan lain-lain di ladang _catnip_ yang langsung hancur itu.

"HEI!" teriak Yamato berusaha menjauhkan kucing itu. Lalu terpikir oleh Yamato dan cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah tanaman _catnip _yang mujurnya tidak kena atau terlewati oleh kucing itu. Kucing itu menatap Yamato dan tanaman yang di pegangnya. Yamato melempar tanaman itu jauh ke hutan dan tepat seperti dugaannya, kucing itu mengejarnya. Yamato menghela napas berat ketika melihat kebun _catnip_ yang telah hancur itu. Dengan berani dan tekat kuat, Yamato membuka kayu-kayu yang menyelubungi rumah itu dan mengetuknya.

"Saya sudah selesai... karena itu permisi," pamit Yamato terburu-buru dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Dari kejauhan, suara teriakan wanita itu terdengar keras sekali bahkan membuat burung gagak bertebrangan. Ibu-ibu itu marah karena tanaman _catnip _miliknya telah berubah wujud menjadi tanaman _bonsai_.

* * *

><p>Bukan hanya itu saja yang dialami oleh Yamato. Ketika Yamato membantu Shino untuk membetulkan rumah serangga yang berlubang dan reyot, hampir saja Yamato jadi makanan rayap milik Shino karena dikira kayu oleh para rayap itu. Dan memang rumah serangga yang di maksud adalah rumah rayap. Dan juga Yamato menemukan masalah ketika ia akan makan kacang kenari yang di berikan oleh Lee tiba-tiba saja terlempar dan terjebur ke dalam bak minyak akibat Konohamaru yang berlari ke arahnya. Dengan terpaksa ia memakan kacang kenari itu karena tidak mau melukai hati Lee. (Makanan yang paling tidak di sukai oleh Yamato adalah makanan berminyak).<p>

Kesialan terus berlanjut seperti terkena amuk godaime dengan alasan Yamato sudah menghilangkan berpulu dokumen miliknya dan harus mencarinya di sungai yang mengalir hingga terjatuh dari air terjun. Menggantikan Kakashi melawan Gai jalan jongkok mengelilingi desa sambil menahan malu, membantu optosi jenazah mumi yang berumur 100 tahun dan penuh dengan belatung. Bahkan untuk menyentuh sedikit saja jenazah itu Yamato sudah merasa jijik. Dan kesialan yang lainnya. Kini Yamato duduk tertunduk di bawah pohon yang ia buat sendiri di lapangan tempat latihannya bersama Naruto tadi pagi.

"Kenapa hari ini bisa sial seperti ini sih..." gerutu Yamato kelelahan. Aura suram mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dengan mata berkantung yang sedikit menyeramkan. Yamato terdiam sejenak lalu segera menjauh dari pohon yang mulai hancur oleh tinju Sakura. Dan untuk sekali lagi, Yamato berhasil menghindar dari serangan lukisan yang Sai buat.

"Cepat tunjukan dirimu!" teriak Sakura. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi! Kami sudah tahu siapa kau!" teriak Sakura lagi membuat Yamato bingung bukan main.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Yamato tidak percaya sekaligus bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk bertarung. "Jelaskan ada apa ini!" perintah Yamato.

"Kami menerima laporan bahwa ada seorang yang menyamar menjadi Yamato-taichou dan berniat untuk mengambil informasi tentang Desa Konoha," jawab Sai.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini aku! Bukan musuh!" bantah Yamato.

"Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau adalah Yamato-taichou yang asli! Rasenggan!" teriak Naruto melompat sambil mengarahkan rasenggannya. Yamato berhasil menghindar tapi terkena lukisan harimau Sai yang menyerangnya. "Buktikan! Kalau kau memang Yamato-taichou yang asli! Kalau Yamato-taichou yang asli pasti bisa menakut-nakutiku!"

'Apa? Saat seperti ini?' batin Yamato tidak percaya. Kemudian ia menyadari lagi-lagi harimau hasil lukis Sai menyerangnya dari atas. Yamato menggunakan _makuton_ dan menghancurkan harimau itu menjadi tinta dan menghujani tubuhnya. Yamato menjadi hitam legam. Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto berada di belakang Yamato dengan bentuk segel tangan _tora_.

"_Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi_," serang Naruto tepat menusuk lubang anus Yamato. Yamato terpental kesakitan dengan _lubang_nya yang mengeluarkan asap (Anak yang baik jangan ditiru). Yamato tersungkur di tanah dan berusaha bangun dengan sedikit air mata menggenang di ujung matanya karena menahan sakit tak terkira itu. Sebelum pengelihatannya menjadi gelap akibat ia di masukan ke dalam karung hitam khusus pemberian Shizune yang menahan chakra sehingga yang masuk ke dalam karung itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Terutama _Kawarimi no Jutsu_.

"Sukses!" kata Sakura.

"Yess! Aku berhasil membuat Yamato-taichou menangis. Baiklah lagi!" kata Naruto akan melakukannya lagi sebelum terkena tinju Sakura.

"Tidak perlu!" teriak Sakura. "Sekarang kita bawa dia!" lanjut Sakura dan mereka menggotong tubuh Yamato yang ada di dalam karung itu menuju dalam hutan. Mereka berlari dengan cepat walau sedikit kesusahan karena Yamato terus memberontak. "Naruto! Sai! pegang yang benar jangan sampai jatuh!" perintah Sakura.

"Aku juga sedang berusaha!" bantah Naruto sementara Sai hanya diam saja. Tak sengaja, bagian depan alias di mana kepala Yamato berada terbentur dahan kayu yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan akibat Naruto dan Sai yang tidak benar membawanya dengan cara seperti membawa keranda mayat dan terlalu tinggi. 'Semoga saja Yamato-taichou baik-baik saja di dalam situ...' batin Naruto bersalah. Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah halaman yang cukup luas di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon hijau yang rimbun dan ada sedikit meja-meja di sana. Sai mengeluarkan Yamato dengan tidak sopan dan kasar seperti mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas dari dalam keranjang kemudian mereka semua segera mundur memasuki semak-semak. Yamato bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat terbentur tadi dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tak lama sebuah air membasahi tubuhnya dari belakang. Yamato menoleh dan melihat semuanya.

"Otanjoubi Omedeto!" teriak semua shinobi yang hadir di sana. Sakura dan Naruto juga melepaskan _converti _dan bertepuk tangan riah. Yamato hanya diam di tempat dengan tatapan masih tidak percaya.

"Jadi..."

"Heheheh... sepertinya ulah kami sudah sedikit keterlaluan ya..." ucap Naruto sambil menyengir. "Sekarang kita pesta merayakan ulang tahun Yamato-taichou!" ucap Naruto senang. Yamato terseyum melihat mereka semua yang bersenang-senang di lapangan yang sudah di siapkan beberapa makanan. Walau baru tadi di siapkan.

"Dengan ini aku berhasil membuat Yamato-taichou menangis!" kata Naruto senang. Yamato jadi merasa di permalukan karena bisa terkena jurus ajaran senpainya kepada Naruto yang memalukan.

"Iya... iya. Tapi untuk kucing itu memang tidak terbayangkan," kata Yamato mengelus kepalanya.

"Kucing apa? Kami hanya mengerjai Yamato-taichou saat tiba di desa itu saja," jawab Sai. Mendadak wajah Yamato berubah menjadi pucat. "Yamato ini ada-ada saja..."

'Sepertinya aku akan terkena masalah...' batin Yamato membayangkan bahwa wanita itu akan segera mengejarnya dan menghabisinya. Yamato menoleh ke belakang ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata wanita norak itu datang lagi. 'Sudah kuduga...'

"KAU! GANTIKAN TANAMANKU!"

**Fin**

Otanjoubi omedeto buat Yamato! Dan hadiah ulang tahun buat saya.

Di chap 2 versi Kakayama.

Akhirannya gaje banget ya...

Sekilas info: _Catnip _merupakan tanaman yang di sukai kucing. Biasanya tanaman ini tumbuh liar di amerika dan eropa. Tumbuhannya termasuk ke dalam jenis mint dan katanya bisa menyembuhkan beberapa penyakit pada manusia. Catnip biasanya membuat kucing jadi fly (kayak efek ganja) hanya saja tidak membuat kucing ketergantungan (gak kayak manusia)


End file.
